How To Get A Good Night's Sleep
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: It’s hard to sleep when she’s not in your arms. It’s hard to sleep when he’s not holding you. So, how do you get a good night’s sleep? Written in response to the challenge tag on the ADMM board.


**Summary: **It's hard to sleep when she's not in your arms. It's hard to sleep when he's not holding you. So, how do you get a good night's sleep? Written in response to the challenge tag on the ADMM board. The story had to be ADMM and could be no more than 1000 words.

The conference had gone well, in terms of the decisions made and the progress they promised. But Albus was finding it hard to be away from Minerva, especially during the evenings. He'd been invited to dinner and drinks with a few wizards and he'd accepted, without really giving it much consideration. He'd assumed it would be a time of camaraderie and light banter but not long into the dinner, he discovered something quite the opposite.

Several of the wizards were married but, as Albus discovered, that did not deter them from pursuing some of the other witches in attendance. He watched, shocked, as his dinner companions began to head back upstairs to their rooms with witches who weren't their spouses. It grieved his heart to see their lack of morals and it caused his heart to pine even more for his beloved Minerva.

As he sat, alone, in the nearly empty bar of the hotel, Vivian Cramer approached him and, without waiting for an invitation, she sat down at his table. "Nice evening, isn't it?" she asked softly, trying to start a conversation.

"Indeed, it is," he answered with a slight smile. "But I find myself wishing I was at home, Hogwarts, this evening. The way the moonlight dances across the lake is spectacular this time of evening."

She scooted her chair closer to his and dropped her voice to a seductive whisper. "Mmm, sounds lovely but you know there's a small river not far from here. We could take a nice stroll, away from here, and nobody would know where to find us." The silkiness of her voice and her delicate hand placed over his left no room for doubt as to her ultimate motive.

Albus withdrew his hand quickly, as if he'd been burnt. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression," he started. "You see, I'm not in a position to take such a stroll with you, or any other witch for that matter. But I'm flattered." He was desperately trying to be discreet but at the same time driving home the point that he was spoken for by another.

Vivian felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment and irritation. "Never stops any of the other wizards who go to these conferences. I'm not saying we have to start a grand romance, just spend a little… time… together. Nobody would ever have to know," she offered, reaching out to run her hand up his arm.

"I would know," he answered softly but with determination in his voice. "I would know and I made a promise, one I fully and happily intend to keep. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to head upstairs… alone." He bowed his head to her and gave her a smile, paid for his drink, then left the bar, feeling more homesick than earlier in the evening.

Safely inside, he turned and locked the door, first with the manual lock then with a spell. He slumped into the chair and took out the small picture of Minerva he kept safely nestled inside his pocketwatch. "Ah, my dear, I find myself missing you more and more," he whispered, tracing the image of her face with his fingertip. Minerva was looking more beautiful than he had remembered, and he decided that nothing of importance was to happen tomorrow at the meeting. Quickly writing a note to the Chairman and sending it by owl, he began hurriedly packing his things into the small carpetbag.

Albus had tried to convince Minerva to accompany him to Dover for the conference but she declined, saying she would be more useful at Hogwarts, preparing for their upcoming holiday. She wanted everything packed and ready for their departure, even taking care of his correspondence so that wouldn't detain them further.

She'd not slept well for the past three nights. She never did when he wasn't there to hold her in his arms. Minerva had tried to keep herself busy during the day but since there were no students and few staff members present, it was proving increasingly difficult. But, he would be home tomorrow evening and she couldn't wait.

Minerva had given up trying to read the novel she'd started on the first night Albus was gone. Her mind had been preoccupied with thoughts of him and she'd found herself reading the same sentences over and over again, still not comprehending the words. After an hour of staring at the words on the page, she decided to ready herself for bed. She was sure it would be another restless one but hopefully the last one for a long while.

Donning one of Albus' favorite summer nightshirts, she slipped into bed and doused the lights. The breeze from the open windows gently blew the sheer curtains. Minerva turned onto her side, hugging Albus' pillow to her chest, and stared towards the lake, imagining the moonlight dancing upon the water. Slowly, she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

Albus stood beside the bed and stared down at his beautiful wife, sleeping in his shirt and hugging his pillow. Without uttering the first word or using his wand, his clothes melted away, leaving him naked and enjoying the slight breeze against his skin. Gently, he removed his pillow from Minerva's vice like grip and slipped between the sheets, being very careful not to wake her.

Sensing his arrival, even in her sleep, Minerva sighed softly and shifted closer to him. Feeling his warm, solid body pressed against hers, she roused from her sleep. "Mmm, back sooner than I expected… but I'm so happy you're home." Her voice was thick with sleep but laced with undying love and she placed a tender kiss to his chest, right above his heart.

He tightened his arms around her and kissed her lips lightly. "There's no place like home and home is in your arms," he whispered, running his hands through her hair and down her back. "Sleep well, my dearest one. I know I will tonight."

The End.

**A/N:** A special thanks goes to MMADfan for her help in choosing a title and for being an all around great person and to Lisa, my cohort in all crimes, foreign and domestic!! Only kidding people... no crimes were committed in the writing of this story!


End file.
